A Father's Fight
by LindseyVirgo
Summary: Lexi Stabler's friend has been attacked, but when she tells Detective Benson, she becomes the victim. What will Elliot Stabler do to save his daughter?
1. The Attack

**So this is my first story. So give me some lenience. I LOVE this show and I LOVE to write. So please enjoy and no flames please but I will always appreciate constructive criticism! **

**Complete Summary:**

**Lexi Stabler's best friend is Alicia Worthington. When Alicia is attacked by a fellow student at school, she tells only her best friend Lexi. Lexi gives Alicia her word she won't tell anyone, but she can't just let this rape go unnoticed. She entrusts her father's partner Detective Olivia Benson. But soon the boy who attacked Alicia finds out what Lexi did. What will he do to Lexi??**

**RATED M FOR A REASON: Sexual Content, Violence, Language (Mostly later chapters, rating may change)  
**

Chapter 1: The Attack

I was sitting home studying my A.P. US History when my dad walked into the room.

"Hey, Lexi. How was your day?" he said sitting down at the end of my bed.

I turned around in my desk chair and took off my glasses. "Pretty good, I guess. Just have loads of work to do again."

He could hear the strain in my voice. "Lexi don't push yourself; drop a class if you have to. You are going to stress yourself out." I don't want you pushing yourself, you have so much potential!"

He stood up. As did I. "Dad I want to do this, I _have_ to do this. Anyways I'm done now I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I walk over and hug him and then walk out of the room towards the bathroom.

--

"Lexi!!" Alicia was running down the hall at full speed. She was tossing the school newspaper violently through the air. "Oh my…..you have to…..see…..this…." She was breathing heavily.

"Well hey to you too." I laughed turning around. I grabbed the newspaper and saw what she was talking about. "Oh my!! No way! They printed my article! Alicia, do you know what this means? I'm a published writer!" I hugged her and looked at the article. I was stunned. _Wow._

After first hour we split up for the day. "See you later!" We walked away.

--

Alicia was an hour late. We always meet on the bench and I started reading my book for English Literature. I called her cell, I called her house. I walked around the school, to her eighth hour class, I couldn't find her. I was about to go home when all the sudden I got a call from her cell.

"Where are you?" I've been waiting for almost an hour, even though I hadn't meant to, there was a hint of anger in my voice, but mostly worry.

"Lexi, I need your help." I could hear the fright and pain in her voice. "Please."

"Alicia where are you, Alicia, are you okay" I said quickly. I was completely worried and already walking back towards the school.

"Room 656CB. Lexi be careful don't let him see you. He'll hurt you Lexi! Be careful" She said in a scared whisper. I was so worried I didn't even respond. I heard walking down the hall and pretended to open the nearest locker. It was a boy, he was a really popular senior but everyone knew he was into sketchy stuff. I pretended to be having trouble and hit the locker.

"Hey need some help?" he said in a flirty voice. I saw blood on his arm.

"Um no, I'll just go to my friends locker and borrow theirs. Thanks though" I smiled and walked away. He was watching me until I heard the door close and then I broke into a sprint.

When I reached the room I tried to go in but it was locked. I whispered "Alicia, it's me, Lexi" I could hear crying and waited the handle turned slowly and the door opened a crack. I walked in and what I saw scared me.

She was bruised and bleeding, her shirt and pants torn. I ran to her. "Alicia what happened!" I grabbed the paper towels; thank god we were in the science lab. I started to try and clean her cuts. She cried harder but didn't say anything. "Its okay don't worry, Alicia what happened."

She looked up, her face looked horribly beaten. "He…..he….he attacked me. Dragged me. Hit me and kicked. He forced me to….." She started crying and looking away. "I didn't want to do it Lexi! I said no!!" She was yelling, almost screaming. I started crying to. "He forced himself onto me Lexi. He _made_ me have sex with him!"

Right then and there I knew she was raped and the boy, _that_ boy in the hallway did it.

_Oh my god. Help me._


	2. He Knows I Know

**Chapter 2- He Knows I Know. **

We had been at Alicia's house for over three hours. I called my parents, well my mom, my dad is rarely home, and told her I was at Alicia's for dinner. If she wore long sleeves the only thing anyone would see is the bruise on the cut. I covered up the bruise with cover-up. She came up with the cover story that she had walked into an open locker. I hated this.

"Alicia, you need to report him. What he did was…so horrible. I can't even…" I was still frightened to say anything.

"Lexi, he said he would hurt me, and my family. He said he would do unthinkable things to them. I've seen what he can do and not even care. Lexi, I need….I need you to give me your word that you will not tell _anyone_. Anyone!" she had started crying again. "Please, I know your word is your law Lexi. I need it."

I stood staring at her for what felt like an hour. I looked down and felt the coolness of the tears on my cheeks. "You have….you have my wo…word." I only stutter when I'm at my highest scared point.

She sat down on her bed, her hair wet from three showers. I sat down next to her and we hugged. We both started crying. A lot.

--

Alicia hadn't come to school she was pretending to be sick. It had been three days. And. Well I missed her. I was always the quiet shy girl at school and she was really one of the only friends I had. Everyone else was just acquaintances.

The first time I saw _him_ was the day after. I sat their staring at him which was a bad idea. He was with all the other senior jocks. When he looked at me I looked away. I wanted to kill him, and rip him apart. But most of all I just wanted my friend back. And he was what was keeping her from me.

--

It was the fourth day and Alicia was still not back. I had stayed after to finish the editing of the newspaper. My dad was coming to pick me up, yeah right; I would end up in a cab like always. I was walking past the girls' bathroom and I felt his hand around my neck but didn't see it.

His hand was over my mouth and he was behind. I felt the heat of his breath on my neck. I tried to yell but his hand was too tight.

"You know, I know you know. I can't believe she told anyone. But I also saw you too together _constantly_. So I think you are the only one who knows."

I tried to break free, his grip tightened and I couldn't move my arms. I had been in self defense for eight years. I couldn't do anything and I felt so ashamed. I thought he was going to do to me what he had done to Alicia.

"Now what am I going to do with you. I have to have our secret kept. You won't tell anyone will you?" He physically shook my head. "I thought so. And let me tell you, if you do tell anyone I will hunt you down and make you watch while I _destroy_ your life. Family and friends or should I say friend. Although she is already mostly destroyed."

The next thing I remember was waking up in the corner and my head pounding. I stood up and looked in the mirror, a humongous bruise had formed. I felt like my head was going to explode. I fumbled with my cell phone and dropped it. 5:00PM. I was supposed to meet my dad a half an hour ago.

He hadn't showed up, otherwise there would be more trouble than already was. I called a cab but instead of saying my address I gave him the address of the prescient where my dad worked.

--

I walked in the station a half an hour later. I saw the other people I had grown up to know. Detective Munch and Tutuola. I always saw Olivia Benson. She was working at her desk. I walked over.

She looked up as I sat down in the chair next to her desk. "Hey, Lexi is everything alright?" I saw her look at my head. "Lexi?" She looked confused.

"Are you busy?" I said in a barely audible whisper. It was shaky and she heard it.

"No. Not at all."

_I am going to break my word. What has happened to me?_


	3. Telling Someone

**Chapter 3- Telling Someone**

**P.S. sorry for the short chapter, the next one is really big so this one is really short. Sorry! ******

"Lexi, you know you can trust me with anything." Olivia said as she sat down handing me some lemonade and ice for my head.

"I know, but I've never broken my word like this before" I said staring down at the cup, I was having second thoughts. I knew Olivia was a detective and she was partners with my dad, that's a double whammy and one whammy was already too much. "Olivia I need you to give me _your_ word that you won't tell anyone what I've said. Even if you think it's so wrong. You can't. _Especially _not my father. "

She looked at me questioningly. "Okay"

"My friend was attacked and raped." I thought better of giving any names. "And I know who did it. But she's so scared; she hasn't even been to school in four days. I miss her and I just don't know what I can say to her to make her feel better. I asked her to report him or even just talk to my dad. But she won't."

Olivia nodded as I continued. I could practically hear the millions of questions forming in her head. I looked down I felt bad for making this so secretive. "Now the boy knows I know. And today in the bathroom he attacked me…"

Olivia cut me off, "Lexi, he didn't…he didn't rape _you _to? Did he?"

I had started crying which she took as yes, but I quickly corrected her. "No, but he did help me learn that the wall is _way _harder than it looks." I put my hand to my forehead and felt the bump. It was big, really big. "Olivia, he said if I tell anyone he would destroy my family and make me watch. It'll be my entire fault Olivia!" I had started crying. People around the room looked at us. She brought me to the corner upstairs, I never liked interrogation rooms. I had severe Claustrophobia.

She got up from her chair and sat next to me and put her arm around me. I cried into her shoulder. It felt so good just to cry. I couldn't believe what was happening to me and I was so scared. "Lexi, I really think you should report him, even if your friend won't, he attacked you to. And he's threatened you."

All of the sudden I heard the exact voice I hadn't wanted to hear.

"Hey Liv, do you have the report on…Lexi what are you doing here?" he looked at me. First the tears then the bruise. He came over fast. "Lexi, what happened?" he sounded really angry.

I looked at Olivia, then my dad. "Slipped on a puddle in the bathroom and hit the wall, hard."

That was the first time in my whole life I had lied to my father. It hurt worse than I thought.


	4. Taken

**Chapter 4: Taken**

I went home and finished my homework for the day and went to bed around seven, I hadn't even ate anything for dinner. My mom had come up but she thought I was asleep I wasn't. I had barely slept all night. The next morning I went to school without even talking to my parents.

I had lied to my dad. I had never lied to my parents ever before and I couldn't forgive myself. I felt awful and I knew I should have just told my dad.

I was at my locker when I saw something that surprised me. Alicia was walking up to me. Her bruises weren't completely gone but they were really light I couldn't even tell until she was standing next to me.

"Alicia! What are you doing here? I mean…I'm so happy you're back!" I hugged her; she gave a small squeeze back.

"My mom made me come back. Lexi, I think I'm going to skip or something I just…I don't want to be here I feel…" She stopped all the sudden.

"Alicia are you…?" I saw what she was looking at; it was _him _the boy who had attacked her. I slammed my locker shut. "Alicia lets go, come on." I turned her around, but I looked back and did something I never thought I could. I flipped him off.

After first hour I split up with Alicia. I hugged her and said it would be okay that I would be waiting at her eighth hour class. She could stay in the room with the teacher so she didn't have to be alone.

--

I was at my lunch period, the newspaper lab was closed so I was sitting at a table alone working on my Chemistry. All the sudden someone appeared in the chair next to me. I took off my iPod and looked around to see his evil face staring at me.

"You had no fucking right to do that to me this morning, you embarrassed me in front of all my friends. You'll have to pay for that." He had an evil grin on his face.

I didn't even flinch. "You can't hurt me. And you can't hurt Alicia any more either, I won't let you. You haven't won this. You haven't won this at all. Maybe you should do you research and just see who's the father of the best friend of the girl you attacked. And yes you are so very much an asshole and you can burn in hell for all I care. You're a rapist and I'm not letting that go unpunished." I picked up my things and walked away. I was feeling more scared then I have ever felt before.

--

"Hey" I said as I walked up to Alicia. She was waiting outside the doorway and she looked pale. "Is everything okay?"

"He….he.. just walked by. I just wasn't ready for that you know."

"Yeah, its okay don't worry. I'm here. Do you need to go to your locker or can we just go and call a cab?"

"Yeah I'm ready. Thank you Lexi it really means a lot that you are sticking with me."

I smiled and we walked out of the school and down to the street where cabs were lined up. But as we got there they all filled up. "Oh lets walk down to Monroe and get a cab there. It's a nice day"

We were walking and I was trying to make Alicia laugh, I knew that she really needed to laugh. Or just have something happy to think about.

_SCREEEECCHHHHH_

I turned around in a fast movement as the car pulled up next to us. I grabbed Alicia's arm.

Right when he got out of the car I felt Alicia freeze. "Alicia we have to run" I was pulling on her arm. "Alicia please, run!" She hadn't budged.

He looked really angry and I knew that if we didn't run he could really hurt both of us. "Well don't you too ladies look lovely today." He said, the sarcasm oozing out of his voice.

I finally got Alicia too budge and we both turned around and sprinted. I could hear him behind us and all the sudden, I was toppled to the ground and he was on top of me. "Where the hell do you think your going bitch?"

I looked up, my ribs where in pain "ALICIA RUN!" but she had stopped and was already running back. I could hear her weak punches on his strong body. He pulled me up and was literally lifting me over his shoulder. I was flailing my arms and legs trying to kick somewhere it would hurt. But I couldn't.

"AHHHHhhhh" I heard a thump as Alicia went to the ground holding her face.

"Nooooo! Let me go now!!" With more pain to my ribs, he threw me in the front seat through the driver's side of the door. My head hit the glass with a thud and everything was going blurry. I tried to fight it, everything went black.

--

My head was pounding. Just opening my eyes felt like lifting 1000 lbs. But I got them open and all I could see was a dirty room. There was an old dresser and bed. Also on a desk with a light on it was a phone and laptop.

I felt it then. I couldn't move my hands. They were behind my back and tied. So were my feet. _Oh my gosh, I'm stuck. _I needed to get out and away. Far away.

I was pulling my hands hard to try and break free of whatever was holding them. It hurt but I did not care. The fear was overriding my pain. I finally realized it wasn't going to happen so I decided to yell.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!! SOMEONE PLEASE!! HELP ME!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I heard the door open behind me and all of the sudden I felt my face fly sideways and the chair tipped over. My ribs were now in extreme pain. I started crying. "Please don't, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said. Please just let me go. Please I'll do anything." My chair was being pulled up and facing the computer.

"Yes you will do anything, because as of right now you are my little bitch." He whispered in my ear. Then he tugged my hair back. "Right?" I didn't respond so he tugged harder. "RIGHT!?"

I still didn't respond but he let me go. "I looked up your father. Isn't he the hero of the day? New York City: Special Victims Unit. Well let me tell you something. Your friend was really good."

I tried to go at him and do the only thing I could do bite him. But instead my chair fell again and the pain shot through my stomach. It was getting to the point of being unbearable. "You are a sick miserable person you know that!" I yelled up at him and spit on his shoes.

The pain I had received I knew would probably be the least pain I was about to receive. He kicked me three times repeatedly in the stomach. Then he lifted my chair up and walked over to the desk and grabbed some duck tape. He covered my mouth and all I can make where mumbled noises.

He walked over to the computer and turned it on. He looked back "We're going to email daddy. Telling him exactly whats going on. And you are going to a wonderful little prop during my video." I shook again trying to knock the chair over hoping it would loosen something. He started the video and stood in front of me.

"Dear Elliot Stabler. You probably noticed that something is missing from your life. Not that it should be important. Your little slut of a daughter."

He stepped aside and I started crying harder and tried to make coherent noises.

"Well I guess to be a slut you have to be sexually active which…" he looked at me with disgust "I doubt she is. He walked around behind me and put his face next time mine and started sniffing me I could hear his pleasure. "But I think I'm going to change that."

Fear drowned me and I started freaking out. I had completely lost it and started violently tossing myself.

"Oh shut up, whore." And he punched me again, knocking me over. He didn't pick me up this time.

"Mr. Stabler. I plan to keep your daughter for as long as I _like. _I plan to teach her the manners she seems to not be able to give me. I _deserve _respect from her. She had to be a little bitch. So yes Elliot Stabler, I will be in touch with you, then you can say goodbye to your daughter. _Forever._"

I was crying so hard and trying to scream but I couldn't. I couldn't believe it. What was going to happen to me?

_Am I going to die?_


	5. The Video and The Attempt

**Chapter 5- The Video and the Attempt**

**I just want to thank everyone who has been supporting me. PLEASE REVIEW. I love hearing back about what you guys think. I practically thrive off of it! So thank you for reading and hope you enjoy. I'm really sorry if my updates are spread out. School is getting in the way but I write/type whenever I get the chance!**

**--**

_**Elliot's POV**_

Work was going slow and I was sitting at my desk working on some paper work. "Hey Liv, did you sign off on the Dupree case yet?"

"No, I haven't gotten the file yet." She was working on a stack of piles on her own.

_Beep beep…beep beep…beep beep_

I looked up at my computer to see I had an email on my private account. It said it was from Lexi. I clicked on it and it said that a video was loading…

He was wearing a ski mask and I felt that this wasn't from my daughter. _"Dear Elliot Stabler. You probably noticed that something is missing from your life. Not that it should be important. Your little slut of….."_

At that moment I stood up abruptly knocking over my chair. _No. This can't be happening._ I hadn't even heard what else he was saying. I saw Lexi, _my_ Lexi, tied in a chair with duck tape over her mouth. Her face was bruised and bleeding and she was crying.

By that time all the detectives gathered around including my captain. They all were watching with disgust as he knocked Lexi over and….._wait what did he say?_

"Did he just say _forever_?" I turned around and grabbed my jacket.

"Stabler. Detective Stabler!" my captain boomed across the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him and me.

"Captain, did you see what that…that…_thing _was doing to my daughter!" I wanted to go and find her I needed to do something.

"Stabler sit down. I'm not letting you go. We are going to do this the right way and the first thing we do is send this to the lab. Then we wait. There is nothing we can do Stabler."

I felt something come down my cheek and I couldn't let anyone see it. I threw my jacket down on the table and walked towards the restroom.

--

**Lexi's POV**

"mmmmmmmmm! MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmMMM!" the duck tape was still over my mouth but I was screaming. He said forever. He said he was going to….

He literally picked my chair up off the ground. "Good job, whore, you made a great prop." He ripped the tape off my mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH. SOMEONE HELP ME. PLEASE!" he slapped me again. This time he went behind me and untied my hands and that's when I freaked. I flew my arms and finally hit something. He barely noticed and put his arm around my legs while he untied them I was hitting and scratching his back.

He lifted me over my shoulder and started walking towards the bed. I knew what was going to happen and I wasn't going to let that happen. But nothing I did could do anything to him. He was well built and his body was hard.

He threw me down on the bed and climbed on top of my legs so I couldn't kick. But before he grabbed my arms, I threw a punch that was so hard he fell backwards. I pulled my legs out from under him and tried to get up off the bed but he grabbed my foot and I fell hitting my head hard. I kicked him in the face and he fell back again.

I got up and ran towards the door.


	6. Beyond the Door and the First Clue

**So you guys may have noticed I erased the last two chapters. I felt they were leading the story in the wrong direction and I plan to put that idea into a different story in the future. So we're back to Lexi at the door. What's beyond it this time? Read on to find out and please review!**

**--**

**Chapter Six: Beyond the Door and the First Clue**

I heard his groaning in the bed. My hand was throbbing and I got to the door to find out there was five locks on it. I got to the third one when I heard him starting to get up.

_Click._

The fourth one was hard. I could hear his footsteps. _Come on!_

_Click._

Yes! The fifth one was just a chain. I opened it and as I turned the handle I felt him grab my hair. I screamed. I flew my elbow back and didn't hit anything. I flew my other elbow back and I hit something hard. _Thump._

I opened the door and didn't look back. Instead I looked forward and saw stairs. There was nowhere else to go so I ran up them. The door at the top had three locks. They were all easy, but I heard him coming up after me. His hand wrapped around my ankle.  
"Noooo!" I started kicking but he grabbed my other ankle and pulled me down, but not before I could open the door.

What I saw scared me and my body went limp. It couldn't be possible, it just wasn't possible. My mind came back to me and I felt myself being dragged down the stairs. My ribs were now in so much pain but I couldn't feel it anymore. I was in shock.

He was limping but threw me on the floor and bolted the door again.

"Bitch! You ruined everything!" he threw the chair against the wall. It shattered.

I finally got a good look around and saw that, it was in fact true. Upstairs beyond the door and here inside…

…_a tomb. We're in a cemetery. _

**--**

**Elliot's POV: **

Elizabeth was sitting on a chair next to my desk crying. I asked her to go home. I told her we were doing everything we could.

"Stabler, my office now." Cragen said standing in his doorway.

Elizabeth stood up. "It's okay" I said to her and she sat back down as Olivia handed her some coffee.

I shut the door and sat down. "Yes captain?"

"Elliot, you know you can't work on this case. It's against policy."

"Captain please, this is my daughter, my little girl. I need to help find her. I just can't sit around and do nothing." I was angry and stood up without realizing it.

"Elliot sit down. Look I can let you stay here and do desk work then if anything comes in you will be the first to know. I'm not breaking policy now. I know this is serious and we are doing everything we can. Munch and Finn are out there right now. And the lab is looking into the video for anything we can find. "

I put my head into my hands.

"There's one more thing as well." He stood up and walked to the window which led to the interrogation room beyond it. He opened the blinds and I saw my daughter's best friend, Alicia Worthington, sitting at the table.

"Our first clue" He said looking at her.

"Huh?"


	7. A Tale of Two Rapes and A Phone Call

**Thank you for all the support! Please keep reviewing, I love reading them! So this chapter may seem a little confusing. I will be meshing both Elliot's and Alexa's POVs together. Elliot's will be bold and Alexa's will be just plain text. Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter Seven: A Tale of Two Rapes and a Phone Call**

**I walk into the room and Alicia looks up at me. She's crying a there is a bruise covering almost half her face. Olivia comes in after me and gives her a bottle of water. **

"**Hi Alicia. My names Olivia. And you know Elliot." She said pointing up at me. Alicia nodded. "So our captain says you have something to tell us that might help us find Alexa."**

**She nodded and murmured a small "yes".**

**I stood in the corner while Olivia sat down across from Alicia…..Alicia began.**

"**His name is Eric. Eric Jones. He's a senior at our school…"**

He looked angry. He looked up at me and walked up towards me. I scrambled to get up but he grabbed me and threw me down on the bed.

"**He's on the football team. Everyone knows that he is into sketchy stuff like drugs and alcohol…"**

His strength seemed to double since the last ten minutes. He pinned me down and I couldn't even slightly move.

"Now" He said pulling a gun out from the back of his pants. "You are going to do exactly as I say" he placed the gun down next to my head. My body went limp again.

"**A week or so ago, I was walking to meet Lexi after school. He grabbed me and pulled me into an empty broom closet. He kicked me while I was on the ground and punched me. After that he pulled out a gun. He put it right next to my head. I stopped screaming then. Then he started to pull my clothes off…."**

First it was my shirt, then my pants. I was crying so hard. "Please." I begged him to stop. He didn't listen. He grabbed for my bra next…

"**After he had completely stripped me. I heard the zipper. I was fighting back. But he was so strong…"**

He tried to spread my legs but I was using all my strength to hold them together. At last I couldn't do it and he positioned himself…

"**It hurt so much. He was forcing himself inside of me. I felt like I had been ripped open…."**

The pain….I couldn't handle it. Every movement was worse than the one before it. I stopped crying then. I just totally blanked. It was like I wasn't in my body anymore. I was far away. Where he couldn't reach me. Back with my family and Alicia. Far away.

"**After he….finished….he got up and pulled his pants back up and zipped them. He threw my clothes back on me and walked to the door. He looked back and he said one thing to me…."**

"Sorry" he closed the door and I heard the key lock them. Then I heard a thump and the door at the top of the steps close and lock. I was laying there for what felt like forever. I was still not in my body anymore. I finally came to realization. All the pain came back. I looked down at my soiled body. The sheets were bloodstained and my body was already bruising. I started crying again as I grabbed my clothes.

**After Alicia finished telling us everything up until the time he drove off in the car with my baby girl, I went into the break room. I didn't let Elizabeth see me. I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I cried. I cried hard. **

I sat on the bed with my knees under my chin my head in my arms. I couldn't believe what just happened. I always knew what my dad did for his job but I never understood how horrible and inhumane it actually was. I felt ashamed. I felt dirty. I wanted to die.

I lifted up my head and saw something out of the corner of my eye. He took the computer before he left. But when he threw the chair he knocked off the table…._the phone_

I ran over to it, I was praying it would work. Battery was almost full but my heart dropped when I saw….no signal. I ran to the small hole which let in a small amount of sunlight. I put the phone on speaker phone and reached up and dialed the only number I could think of…my mom's cell phone.

**The tears had stopped but I couldn't move. My body was full of anger and hate. I wanted my daughter back. I couldn't stand to see my wife hurting and worst of all I couldn't even think what that **_**thing**_** was doing to my baby girl. **

"**ELLIOT!" I heard Elizabeth screaming and I got up and ran out the door. She was standing with her cell phone to her ear and my team standing around her. **

"**Yes, honey it's me. Are you okay? Where are you?" I walked over. She put down the phone on speakerphone. I heard a voice and warmth crept to my heart. But then I heard the pain and the fear…**

My mom's voice gave me power. I don't know what kind but I just felt empowered.

"**Mom….I'm so sorry…." She was crying. **

"**It's okay, just are you okay please honey…." Elizabeth was weeping as well but I could tell she was trying to stay strong for Alexa. Elizabeth looked up at me. She wanted me to talk.**

"**Lexi…" it was all I could muster up.**

"**Dad! Oh dad I'm so sorry. I'm…I'm just so…so sorry." **

"**It's okay Lex, but are you okay."**

"**Oh god I'm sorry." She wasn't answering the question so I decided to go onto another important question.**

"**Lexi, where are you? Can you tell?"**

"**I'm in a cemetery. I'm in….I'm in a tomb." She whimpered it out. "Dad?"**

"**Yeah I'm here. Lexi can you get out? Is he there? Did he let you on the phone?"**

"**No he left…after he…um…I can't get out. Too many locks and there's something blocking the door. I already tried. He forgot about the phone. Dad. I'm so scared…."**

"**I understand Lexi. We're trying to find you. Was there anything significant about the graveyard?...Lexi?" She wasn't responding.**

"**LEXI!" I was yelling and didn't even know it.**

I felt his arm wrap around my throat. I screamed and dropped the phone on the sill of the window. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He threw me against the wall and I felt my leg snap. The pain seared up. He kicked me in the stomach. I think he broke another rib. He kept kicking me. Then he walked over to the phone and picked it up.

**I was hearing my daughter, was I hearing her being murdered? Please no. God no! I yelled her name again. But it wasn't her who answered.**

"**You will never see your whore of a daughter again! That bitch's life is over! She can hear you Elliot, would you like to say any last words to your daughter?" **

He walked over and grabbed my hair and held the phone to my ear.

"**Da-" **_**Click. **_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"Oops. Signal lost." He hit the phone over my head and I slowly felt the black creep up….


	8. Digging Deeper

**So sorry guys! I have been swamped in school! But I hope to finish this in the best way possible and fast cause another prompt just entered my mind!**

**Chapter 8: Digging Deeper**

My view was groggy and my body was in pain. When I could finally see clear I looked around. He was sitting at the desk, but pulled it away from the wall so he could sit on the side facing me. When he saw that I was awake he stood up and grabbed something off the desk and walked over and sat on the bed.

He didn't even look at me, he had a syringe in his hand I shuddered and pulled away. "It's okay; it's to help the pain." His voice was weak and soft, it almost seemed like remorse. I was really confused. He walked away and I could feel some of the pain going away.

Pulling away the blanket on my bed I saw he put a really rough splint on my leg, the bone was sticking out but he tried to bandage it. But then I recalled what happened and anger surged through my body. What he did was unforgivable. I wanted to go over there and strangle him. But instead I did something I didn't expect.

I sat up on the bed and stared at him. He finally looked back but looked down quick again. "Why? Why are you doing this?" I looked intently; I couldn't believe what I was doing.

He looked up again but didn't look down, nor did he speak.

"I deserve answers! You….you _raped_ me last night! I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go home, but I don't understand what you _want_!"

He stood up; I thought he was going to hurt me again. I started wondering why I even said anything. He walked over, there was something in his hand, it was still night time and the only light was on the desk. I couldn't tell what it was.

He stood a couple feet away from me, he looked down at me, I was sure that I saw it in his eyes now. He was sad and almost looked scared.

When it landed next to me, I saw that it was a case file, like the ones my dad uses. He started walking away.

"Why are _you_ scared? Shouldn't I be the one scared?" He continued walking away. "TALK TO ME!!!!" He never looked back.

I picked up the file and saw my dad's name on the front as leading detective. The name on the file was Eric Jones…

**Elliot's P.O.V.**

After the phone dropped Elizabeth screamed and her knees gave out. Finn caught her and helped her over to a chair. I sat staring at the phone. _What….was…..that?_

I turned around quickly and looked at Olivia. "A cemetery. Look into his family and see where anyone associated with him is buried. And find a place of residence."

I walked over to Elizabeth and kneeled down before her. She looked in my eyes and I saw the greatest fear I have ever seen in them before. I hugged her. We both just want our daughter back…

"Ell!" I spun around and saw Olivia at the desk she was looking at me. "I found something on a past case of yours. Murder and rape charges against an Eric Jones."

"Wait I remember, but this man was old, almost fifty, probably sixty now. Wait?!? He had a son. _Eric Jones._"

"Elliot it says here Eric Jones died in prison last month. You don't think……but where does Alicia come in this?"

I was so overwhelmed. I couldn't think. I couldn't even see straight. Then it came to me, "Olivia, the father's parents paid for a tomb, it's at a cemetery just south of here!"

I grabbed my jacket and ran.


	9. Explanations

**Chapter 9: Explanations**

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

I had read through file twice now. It still didn't make sense in some places, but I understood why he showed it to me.

I looked up, he was staring, intently, at me. "This is why?" It was a tiny whisper but I knew he could hear me. "You're doing all this because my dad put your dad away in prison? If your dad…" I was going to say raped but it just couldn't come out, "…murdered someone, it's what he deserves."

He stood up knocking over both the desk and the chair he was sitting on. I knew I went too far so I backed away as far into the bed as I could.

He walked over, his hands were fists and his face was red with anger. "My father is _not_ a murderer. He was falsely accused! By _your_ father. Your father took away the one person who I had left in my life. All my relatives live in other countries!"

I felt the tears streaming down my face, looking down I spoke, "How do you know?"

"I _know_. Now he's dead, he killed himself because he knew no one would believe him. It's all your father's fault. He has to pay."

It was all making sense now; I almost understood what he was saying. I felt something I never thought I would feel in the situation. _Sympathy. _

**Elliot's P.O.V.**

I was already pulling away when Olivia ran up and rapped on the window, I slowed for a second and she was able to climb in.

"Elliot you have to wait. You know you can't do this. Especially without backup."

"Olivia this is my daughter, my Lexi, I know where she is and I'm going to get her. If you have an objection you can get out."

She stayed where she was, I knew she would. I _wanted_ her too, I knew that I shouldn't be doing this but if I was going to then I needed someone there.

The cemetery was a half an hour away; I put up the sirens and sped up.

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

"You didn't have to do this; you could've gone and got some help for your loss. You've broken the law, _many_ laws."

"I didn't mean for that other girl to get involved. I thought she was you, that was all it was supposed to be. I wanted to take something from Elliot that he would never get back, but when I realized it wasn't you I was scared and I ran."

"Still, you didn't have to hurt anyone. Why?"

He stood up abruptly hitting my leg, the pain was excruciating. He walked over to the desk and grabbed something; I couldn't see what it was. The pain was still soaring and it was all I could concentrate on.

_Click._

I looked up, he was walking over and I thought he was going to hurt me again. But instead he put something down on the side of the bed. "Go. Now."

It was a stick, I knew it was to help me walk, but I stayed seated. But, I was free. Why aren't I running?


	10. The End

**Chapter 10- The End  
**

**Lexi's POV**

I wasn't leaving, why was I _not_ leaving.

"Go! Leave!" He was sitting at the table looking up at me.

"You're going to hurt yourself," I nodded towards the gun.

"So, I bet that's what you want. No one cares about me, what's the use of being here." He pulled the gun closer to him, "After what I did to you, and to that other girl. I may be a screwed up person, but I will never forgive myself for that."

"Then why did you do it?" I was eyeing the door, but I wasn't going to let him take his life. I hated him, he was right; I would like to see him hurt, but not dead.

"It's hard to explain." He paused and then looked at me, he got angry really fast. "Look, go! Or I'll make you go, just leave me alone!"

**Elliot's POV**

We pulled up to the cemetery, Olivia was keeping me calm, and stalling until back-up got here. When they finally arrived I jumped out of the car. The cemetery was big, we split up looking for the tomb, we didn't know what it looked like, just that it was underground and good sized.

This was taking too long, what was happening to my daughter.

**Lexi's POV**

I stood up with help from the stick. But I didn't leave, he was going to hurt himself, and it would be my entire fault, I wasn't going to let him do that.

"Look, you can get help, they will talk you through things and help you get past what happened, because it was in the past and it was _not_ your fault." I was freaking out but I had to be calm, so he would stay calm because his hand was on the gun, and it any moment he could shoot himself….or me.

"But it is my fault, what I did to you and the other girl. It's my fault, and all the other things I've done: the drugs and alcohol. My fault. My fault…," he was repeating it, over and over again.

I was slowly edged towards him, I didn't know what I could do but I was going to try and do something.

He noticed.

"Stay back!" He pointed the gun at me. "Just leave Lexi, LEAVE!" He pointed the gun towards the door and shot at the locks, he had good aim because the door flung open. "The top door is open."

**Elliot's POV**

We all heard the shot and drew our weapons. I was panicking, what if Lexi was dead. What if we were too late? My little girl…

I had stopped; I just couldn't think anymore, I _needed_ to find her.

It was as if someone had read my mind because I heard the yell, "We got a tomb for an Eric Jones over here."

I ran, I ran faster than I ever have in my whole life.

The door was open and I could see the lower door slightly open, I was about to yell her name….

_BANG!_

**Lexi's POV**

Noooo! I stood there; his blood and brains were splattered across the room and all over me.

"Lexi!" I should be happy to hear his voice. But I wasn't. I fell to the ground, it hurt like hell, but I didn't care. I had failed.

"Lexi, oh Lexi!" I felt my dad's touch on my shoulder. I flinched, I didn't realize it, but I still felt dirty, I was ashamed of what happened and I didn't want to touch me while I was still dirty. But I couldn't stop looking at him, I had failed to save him, he was gone.

"Lexi, come on you don't need to see this." My dad felt my flinch so his hand hovered a couple of centimeters above my shoulder.

"I FAILED!" I yelled louder than I realized, the few people that fit in the tomb jumped. I started sobbing. "It's my entire fault, he's dead, I could've saved him, but I didn't. He's dead…" I turned around, painfully, and sobbed into my dad's jacket.

"Lexi, it's not your fault, you had no way of stopping him…," my dad's voice soothed.

"Oh GOD!" I screamed. I backed away from my dad and it just all overwhelmed me. The pain was horrible and the blood… I let the blackness consume me.

My eyes fluttered open to the light; I was in a bed somewhere. I didn't feel much pain, I assumed there was medicine involved. I turned my head and heard a man's voice. I was scared for an instant, what if I was taken by someone else? What if I wasn't safe? But then I heard my dad's voice. He was talking with the man and my dad was upset, I could tell.

"The rape kit is positive, she has three broken ribs, a broken leg, a concussion and numerous cuts and bruises. But she will physically recover, as you know, Detective Stabler, mentally she…." He ended the sentence, I could feel the pain that was on my dad's face, I couldn't see it, but I knew it was there.

I heard footsteps going away, but then there were footsteps nearing and my dad pushed the curtain aside, "Lexi, oh honey you're awake!" He came to my side and held my hand.

"Dad…" I mumbled.

"Shhh, sweetie just go back to sleep, everything is alright now, you're safe." He kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault, I should've done something when Alicia…." I was frantic and my dad had to hold both my hands down to prevent me from messing with the IVs.

"Alexa Stabler, this is NOT your fault, I don't want to EVER here you say that again." My dad was nervous I could tell. He had dealt with this his whole life, but never did he have to deal with his own family.

I started crying, "It's not just that, I want to apologize for how horrible of daughter I've been. I just always felt that your job was more important than us, and if I had told you what was happening this could've been avoided possibly and Alicia could've gotten the help she needs."

"Oh Lex, it's all over and Alicia will get the help she needs, and I will ALWAYS love my family more than my job, I realize I may not show it, but I'll change that. I'm going to work on reuniting our family. We're going to take this bad situation and make a good one out of it, I promise."

I sat up; the pain was there but muted by the medication. I lifted my arms slowly and wrapped them around my dad, I couldn't put any pressure on him but I felt him around me and I felt safe. In his arms I felt as safe as I could be.

"Um, Dad? Is mom around?" I asked gently into his shoulder.

He let me go. "Yeah she went to get some coffee; you've been asleep for almost a day."

_Wow_. A day. "Could you possibly get her and maybe some coffee for me?" I asked.

"Well let's start off slow, how about some juice? And yeah I will go get her. You'll be okay?" He asked.

I nodded and he walked towards the door. Right before he closed it, "Dad?" He looked up at me. "I just wanted to say, I love you." He smiled, and as of right now, my outlook on the future looked positive, I was going to be okay for my family and I was going to be there to help Alicia. I don't care what happened to me, I actually did care, but I wasn't letting myself sink into a state. Like my dad said, I'll take this bad situation and make it into a good one.


End file.
